


PISS OFFFFF YOU FUCKIN GRAPE!!-Mike x Vincent

by hetalialovershaya



Category: FNAF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalialovershaya/pseuds/hetalialovershaya
Summary: Vincent is ill and is locked in the pizzarea with Mike so he resorts to his last resort...





	

**Author's Note:**

> fluffffff requested by happydecat on wattpad

MIKE watched the cameras making sure he knew just when foxy was about to run, bonnie appeared at his left so he slammed the door button into the wall which made a loud thud rumble around the office, Mike then heard walking and slammed the right door shut to.

Vincnet was sick,he had a fever and was dizzy it kicked in as soon as he walked in the kitchen "damn it you couldve waited atleast until tommorrow when phone in"Vincent grumbled to his headache as he stood up and leaned on the wall making the dizzyness worse,Vincent climed through the boards that were stuck to the door frame of the kitchen and began to walk down the hall towards the office.

"mikeeee let me in" Vincent whined outside of the iron door, Knocking on it "fuck off you FUCKIN GRAPE guy!" Mike shouted as he flipped up the cameras,checked bonnie then he flipped the cameras back down and almost fell out of his chair from what he saw. Vinvent was literally about 3 inches from mikes face."FUCK ME!!DONT DO THAT VINCENT!!!FUCK SAKES!"Mike yelled at purple pushing the male backwards making him fall on the table knocking a TV off in the process.

"hnnn"vince whined as he held his head which was spinning more since he was pushed over."y-you ass.."Vincent said as his conscious faded and his eyes began to close, Mike got up and caught Vincent so he didnt get hurt, not like Mike really cared he just didnt want to put up with purples whining more than he had to.

Vincent woke up on the floor with a jacket on top of him and a cold pizza on his head and he groaned as he sat up to see Mike spinning in his chair" ahh so your awake good sleep?" Mike asked as he helped vince up "yeah thanks" "no problem ya FUCKIN GRAPE" Mike laughed lightly kissing Vincent on the cheeck making him chuckle a little and blush.


End file.
